


hakkō ichiu

by diluvio



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/M, Hate Sex, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diluvio/pseuds/diluvio
Summary: eight crown cords, one roof.
Relationships: Kazama Chikage/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	hakkō ichiu

Smooth hands ran across the milky expanse of her bare body, each fleeting caress leaving goosebumps in their wake. Why were his hands so smooth? When he gripped the hilt of his katana until his knuckles turned white, when fighting was all he knew. And when he touched her, that ravenous fervor remained. He was lucky, in a sense, that Mei was not a stranger to callousness. Had she been, she would have put up more of a fight. Or maybe, she wouldn’t have, because there seemed to be a level of gentleness hidden beneath the stalwart stature he bore. 

Under the dim light of a chōchin, Chikage’s eyes glinted menacingly. He drew closer and closer until he could inhale the faint lavender scent on her skin, dipping suddenly to capture the supple flesh of her shoulder between his teeth. He sought to add to the rows and rows of careless bruises on her neck and breasts, for whatever reason, there was a primal urge to mark her even if she had no other use to him. Caring simply was not in his repertoire. He lifted his head up just slightly to gauge Mei’s reaction and scowled when he got nothing in return. “Why are you so quiet?”

He didn’t like it; not feeling her tug on the strands of his honey hair, or letting out breathless groans when he sunk his teeth into her skin. “Do you need me to moan in order to feel like you’re doing a good job?” The snipe at his ego’s expense was the last thing he expected in response to such a simple question. 

Chikage’s hands stopped wandering, and from his position atop of her, he had to hoist himself up to double-take. “Stop acting like a child.” 

However, Mei did not seem to be mocking him with the jarring response, moreso had been pointing out his need for praise. Either way, it brought a bad taste to his mouth. “Alright.” 

The side-long gaze he gave her was nothing short of irritated. Shimmering beneath the vats of crimson housed in his sclearas, what had been a simple remark tumbled into a flurry of odd emotions. “That’s all you’re going to say?” 

“What else would you like me to say, dear?” Her expression stayed the same, rivaling his frown with a deadpan of her own. She wasn’t supposed to call him that. She wasn’t supposed to call him anything but Kazama. She was nothing to him, and why would someone who was nothing call him such a frivolous word? A word with so many ulterior meanings, faces of a crowned jewel, facets of allure, none of which corresponded to anything they were in the process of doing. It was sex, not love. Demons did not need love. Humans, those pitiful creatures, _they_ needed love.

“Nothing.” Ignoring Mei’s sudden poignant stare, he returned to his former ministries - nipping and sucking across the woman’s stark chest - then down further to knead her breasts. And still, there was no response; it was uncanny. Chikage turned it into a game. Sliding the scarlet hakama down her slender legs until they reached the floor along with the rest of her clothes, he slipped a finger between her folds to determine just how aroused she really was. And sure enough, he came to the realization that she was just being stubborn, that she _had_ been affected by him. “Whore. What do you gain from making me angry?” 

Shifting so that he wasn’t in her line of sight, Mei felt her retinas burn, tears were threatening to escape. He always called her that, and other things, without any hesitation. Maybe it was pleasurable to him, watching her suffer. It made her sick looking in his eyes when he got like this. The thought was promptly proven correct when Chikage dug his nails into her jaw, forcing her to look at the annoyed look on his face. “I asked you a question.”

“I’m not a whore.” If she could, she would have spat on him, or something to that effect. He gave her a hollow look, one mirroring disbelief. Without giving a warning, Chikage pushed two fingers inside of her, watching Mei writhe at the abrupt fullness. 

“You _are_ a whore.” She wrenched a hiss when he pulled them out, only to press against the sensitive bundle of nerves that had been begging for his touch. “Admit it. Admit that you are.” Eyes teeming with lust, Chikage finally got to hear a proper sound when he rubbed tight circles around her clit. Mei clenched the soft linen between her slim fingers. She didn’t want to give him the satisfaction, but the pleasure began to add up. 

“I’m not!” Mei raised her voice and the fingers stopped moving, leaving her raw and needy once more. While her chest rose and fell, heart attempting to steady it’s erratic rhythm, Chikage positioned the head of his stiff cock against her weeping entrance and sheathed himself without hesitation. “Chi-” before Mei could get his first name out, the demon slid a hand around her throat, tightening his grip until she couldn’t utter another word, gasping for breath instead. He didn’t want to hear his first name from her filthy mouth, even if he was inside of her, his head buried in the crook of her neck. They were close, bodies as one, but couldn’t possibly be even more far apart. 

Reluctantly, he let go of her neck, twining his fingers and tugging at her hair. With every snap of his hips, he reveled in the moans that finally escaped her, and the tears that stuck to her lashes. “Say it.” Chikage’s voice was hoarse and muffled by Mei’s skin, and even over the sounds of him thrusting into her, she could hear it.

“Say what?” Through gritted teeth, she queried, tangling her fingers in his soft hair and feeling her eyes sting.

“My name.” 

He couldn’t believe it, his own request. There was something so animalistic about his desperation to hear her say his name. Even if it came from a pathetic human’s mouth, he _needed_ to hear it. For a few minutes, Mei couldn’t say anything from the insurmountable pleasure that coursed through her veins; nothing but whines, until finally, he picked up the pace and licked at the hickey he had left earlier.

“Chikage-”

He came with a loud groan the moment she spoke, spilling his seed into her before she even had a chance to orgasm. It took him a moment to gather his bearings. And when he did, he pulled out and watched the warm cum slide down her inner thighs. Only then did he stand up to gather his discarded haori, failing to spare a glance in the woman’s direction. 

Soon after, Mei felt the first few drops of tears slide down the bridge of her nose, curling around her chin. He hadn’t said anything this time. He hadn’t said ‘mine’. He hadn’t even let her finish. While she did feel disgusting for even _wanting_ him to make her feel good, she felt even more disgusting when she realized that she was Chikage’s afterthought. Nothing more, maybe something less. Maybe ‘afterthought’ was too rewarding. Whore suited her.

“Get dressed, and show some respect next time.” He sounded _so_ cold, it took everything in her being not to sob. On that note, Chikage shut the shoji behind him, leaving her wholly alone. She could cry freely now, and she did. She cried until her throat hurt and her heart ached, until the sun fell and the smell of cherry blossoms wafted to her nose from the open window. 

Only then did her tears dry up; when the sakura petals were blown west, Mei sat up and patched the hole in her heart underneath the chōchin’s faint light. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a joke fic abt chikage having a sex slave but i took it too seriously


End file.
